


Pocket Arsenal 2

by jayofmo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: A brief sequel to "Pocket Arsenal": http://archiveofourown.org/works/6826567Oliver calls Thea, much against Roy's wishes.





	Pocket Arsenal 2

“Hey, Thea,” Oliver said over his cell phone as he walked down from his attic, “do you still have that dollhouse?”

He had the speaker on, letting everyone hear the conversation.

“Um, that's a weird question,” Thea replied. “I gave it away a few years ago. Why did you want to know?”

Oliver glanced at the coffee table where the tiny Roy stood with his arms crossed, scowling. He shook his head.

“I thought a friend might like to borrow it.”

“Oh, who?” Thea asked. “Can't think of many people you know who’d want a dollhouse.”

Oliver smirked.

“It's Roy, he's back in town.”

Roy's eyes flared.

“Why would he need THAT?” Thea asked with a laugh.

“He's _changed_ a _little_ ,” Oliver laughed.

“Well, I'll be right over,” was the reply before she hung up.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” demanded Roy's shrill little voice as he lunged at Oliver's pants and began crawling up.

Oliver chuckled as he pulled him off and held him gingerly in his hands.

“Sorry, not going to lie to my sister,” Oliver chuckled.

“SHE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS! I'M TINY!”

“So I see.”  
“PUT ME DOWN!”

Oliver laughed and set Roy back on the coffee table. Right away, Roy slid down the leg and began running under a chair.

“Whoa, where you going?” Oliver asked.

“HIDING!”

“Well, be careful, I don’t want to step on you or something.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Wow, she must have been really close,” Oliver commented as he went to answer it.

Roy ran to the baseboard between the wall and floor past the chair.

_Please leave,_ he thought to himself.  _Please go home…_

He could hear Oliver greeting Thea as she walked inside and the two talking with each other. He was hoping so much to hear Thea say she was leaving that it took him a moment to hear the raspy breathing not far from him.

Finally, Roy looked and not far from him was a large rat, sniffing the air.

“Fuck,” he gasped and hoped it hadn’t noticed him and began backing away.

The rat squealed and began hurrying towards Roy.

“HELP!” yelled Roy and he ran alongside the baseboard, looking for anything to fend off the rat with.

In a moment, he noticed an electrical cord plugged in just above the baseboard, powering a lamp. He jumped up, pulled it out of the wall and began waving it toward the rat. The rat lunged toward him and Roy thrust the plug with its prongs towards it. He made his mark and the rat squealed in pain.

R oy thrust again, and the rat backed away. Roy huffed, a little out of breath. He wasn’t sure he could stand another attack.

_I’d rather Thea see me than this!_ he thought.

He stood ready with the plug and stepped a little further away from the rat, which was now eyeing him angrily and was crouching to spring on him.

_THWACK!_

A huge arrow pinned the rat to the baseboard. It twitched a little bit, then stopped moving. Roy sighed and dropped the plug and hurried toward the direction the arrow had come from, seeing Oliver holding his bow with Thea right behind him.

“THANKS!” yelled Roy. “BUT SERIOUSLY? YOU COULD’VE HIT ME!”

“Good thing I didn’t,” Oliver chuckled.

Thea crouched down and lifted Roy gently into her hand.

“Okay, now what Oliver said makes a lot of sense…” she mused. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why you’re like this… I’m just not going to ask.”

“Yeah… uh… hi,” Roy stammered.

She chuckled. “Well, you look really cute at this size.”

“Thanks.”

“I better call an exterminator tomorrow,” Oliver sighed. “If there’s one rat, there’s probably more.”

“Wait, what?” asked Roy. “How am I supposed to stay safe through the night?”

“I got an idea,” Thea said.

 

Roy stepped forward in the hamster exercise ball. It rolled slightly forward.

“This has got to be the second most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me,” he huffed.

“I had a pet hamster when I was a kid,” Thea said. “Never got another one, but I held onto his exercise ball because he loved running in it so much. Well, now my ex-boyfriend can use it for the night.”

“I really hate you Queens,” sighed Roy. “I can’t wait until I’m my normal size again.”


End file.
